ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Chance Meeting Between Two Dragons
Chance Meeting Between Two Dragons is the 17th episode of the Ikkitousen series, and the 4th episode of Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny. Summary The episode begins with Kakouton mourning over the loss of his friend, Kakuka, remembering the good times he had once shared with his friend. Kaku then tells Kakouton to lead the attack on Nanyou. Kaku then tells Kakouton that he knew Sonsaku, and that he was the best suited for the surprise attack. She continues by saying that Sousou was the one who gave the order. Kakouton gets angered by this comment, and did not want to do a sneak attack on Nanyou. Kakouton finally lets up though, and decides to fight Hakufu his own way. Hakufu is next seen being patched up by her mother, who proceeds to undo her work, after Hakufu called her an old lady. Koukin is in his room worrying about the state of the Nanyou academy, since Saji is in the mountains somewhere, Ryomou is missing, and Kannei is in the hospital, leaving only Gakushuu of the big four remaining at the school. Hakufu then barges into his room, who forces him to take her to the bathroom. Hakufu is then surprised attacked by an assailant, from Ugan Highschool, Toutotsu. Toutotsu then fights Hakufu, and is able to fight on par with her. Toutotsu while fighting Hakufu, tells Hakufu that Ryomou had attacked Seito academy. Goei interrupts the fight and is able to beat Toutotsu and his entire gang. Kakouton then shows up, berating Toutotsu for attacking another school being very unexperienced, the Ugan fighters then leave, fearing another asult from Goei. Kakouton then talks with Goei and Koukin that he wants to conquer Nanyou in a fair fight. Kakouton then tells Koukin that this fight was unavoidable since one of Nanyou's fighters killed his best friend Kakuka. Youjou then meets with her master and tells her that Sousou had launched an attack on Nanyou, going as her master had planned it. Kaku then meets Kakouen, and Kakouen tells Kaku about the dragon jade. Kakouen then tells Kaku that she would give her life to protect Sousou, and that she will get the dragon jade no matter the cost. Ekitoku promises to train more harder to herself, and is interrupted by Hakufu. Gentoku then comes in thinking Hakufu is a new student, but it is soon revealed that Hakufu is from Nanyou. Ekitoku then reacts by fighting Hakufu, but they interrupted by Koukin and Gentoku who didn't want them to fight, but Kan-u was the one that finally stops Ekitoku from fighting Hakufu. Ryomou is next seen at Ryofu's grave, and remembers how Ryofu was the one who not only beat her fate, but also was able to kill Toutaku. She further explains that she wanted to test the dragon jade on Gentoku. Ryomou then remembers that the eye patch was made to prevent the dragon in her from coming out. She is then met with an assailant, who looked like a child, from Kyosho junior, Teni. Characters Returning Characters *Shimei Ryomou *Hokou Kakuka *Bunwa Kaku *Sousou Moutoku *Unchou Kan-u *Gentoku Ryuubi *Ekitoku Chouhi *Hakufu Sonsaku *Koukin Shuuyu *Youjou Bashoku *Chutatsu Shibai *Myosai Kakouen New Characters *Teni *Toutosu *Koumei Shokatsuryou *Shiryuu Chou-un Category:Episodes Category:Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Episodes